Graphics cutting methods wherein an image is cut from a polymer film adhered to a pressure sensitive adhesive composite and then transferred to a desired substrate are known. This technique is used to provide a wide variety of graphics applications including exterior identification signs, lettering and designs, as well as decorative or commercial graphics on trucks, cars, boats, and the like. The polymer film that is typically used with these graphic applications is a calendered or dispersion cast polyvinyl chloride (PVC) monolayer film. While the use of PVC films have met with success in the marketplace, such films are often costly to manufacture and typically result in film waste associated with the portion of film discarded after cutting of the lettering or design. This removal step is sometimes referred to in the art as “weeding”. Weeding involves peeling the unneeded portions of a film from the release liner, leaving only the needed portions representing the final image adhered to the release liner.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a process for manufacturing a polymer film graphic that eliminates the waste film associated with wide web coating. It is also desired to provide a process for forming a polymer film graphic that eliminates the subsequent cutting of the graphic from application to a surface.